Infinite Infatuation
by the Kei-chan
Summary: When they parted Jin and Mugen never expected to see one another again. But when they meet again, the sparks fly!
1. Chapter 1

Infinite Infatuation

Jin was overjoyed to step into the humble little inn. It was a piece of civilization after two days spent escorting several farmers and their assorted livestock. Said livestock made the evenings both fragrant and musical. Finally he would get to sleep under a roof, and if he was lucky the small amount of money they had managed to scrape together to pay him would more than cover a bath before he had to contemplate the return trip. Whereupon the remainder of his fee could be collected.

His eyes wondered professionally over the people gathered in the common room. The usual mix of farmers, laborers and the girls serving them. Nothing to be concerned about here. Jin began to move toward the inn keeper, when a flash of red compelled him to place his hand on his daishō as he spun to face...Mugen?

Mugen's wild nearly maniacal grin met his surprised gaze, as they both lowered their hands from their respective daishō. Jin returned his gloating leer with an almost apologetic shrug of his shoulders. "Fancy meeting you here."

"What brings you to our fine establishment?"

If possible, Jin now felt even more surprised. Mugen wasn't exactly merchant material.

"I know it's hard to believe," Mugen explained, "but it's my job to keep the peace here. It's not a bad gig, and it keeps me fed. Plenty of excitement on the side." He nodded at the room in general, but it seemed kind of quiet. "You?"

"I'm here for a day or two, before I have to escort some farmers back home. I don't image this place offers baths?" he inquired with hopeful optimism.

"Yeah, around back. Just ask Eiji-san." Mugen led him to his table in the corner and motioned the inn keeper over.

Mugen got up and went to quite some men who were beginning to get loud over a game of Chō-Han at the back of the room. When he finally returned, Jin set down his chop sticks and pushed back from the table. "It would seem that all the rooms have been let for the night. I'll see what -"

"Hey, man, I have a room here. I'll just have them set out another futon. Eiji-san won't mind."

Jin gave him a searching stare before nodding. "I'll just go have that bath now, then." He got up from the table and went out the door that the inn keeper had indicated earlier.

How peculiar of Mugen, Jin mused as he slid the yukata on after his bath. He had washed his clothing along with himself, since he was never assured of being able to do so. He would have to hang his clothing to dry in Mugen's room so that it would be ready to be worn in the morning.

He began to see what was keeping Mugen's interest in this inn once he returned from his bath. The common room had become rather boisterous, men arguing over Chō-Han and the women plying their trade. And Mugen was in the center of it all, just as loud and brazen as always. He didn't even have to place his hand on the hilt of his daishō to get them to back down. He only got to watch briefly, before one of the women offered to show him to Mugen's room.

After hanging his clothing to dry and turning the woman's offer down, Jin returned to the common room. It was only marginally less rowdy than when he had left earlier. He found Mugen back at his table, drinking sake.

"So, tell me, what are you doing here?"

Jin found himself recounting the minor jobs that he had taken along the way, and listening to Mugen's accounts of his fights here until he discovered that most of the patrons had left and they were both a little drunk. It was comfortable once again to be with someone that he could pretty much trust. They weren't exactly brothers, but brothers-at-arms. Mugen would cover his back, even if it was only so he could be the one to kill him, as he so often said, but never acted upon.

They stumbled back to Mugen's room, only to find that the women had never put out a second futon. They stared nonplussed at the single futon in the room. Then Mugen, never the most stable at times, roared with laughter. Jin wasn't sure that he found anything funny in the situation.

"They must think you are my woman," Mugen gasped out between ridiculous guffaws. He slumped to the futon and waved his hand feebly in the air. "Must be the hair!"

Jin looked haughty and sniffed, "As I recall, the last time we were in a place like this. I satisfied four women and you didn't manage one."

"What?!" Mugen roared.

He swung one leg out and swept Jin's feet out from underneath him. Even drunk, Jin managed to land gracefully on the other end of the futon just out of Mugen's reach.

"I can go longer than you any day of the week," Mugen insisted.

"Care to prove it?"

Mugen looked disconcerted for a moment, then shot back with, "All the women are taken at the moment. It's just you and me."

If he had thought that would end the argument, he had sadly underestimated their long standing pissing contest as well as the will of his opponent. With an inflexible look on his face, Jin said, "You're on!"

Mugen nearly panicked at that point. His mind looped on "But we're both men!" while his body froze in place for a moment too long. Jin was on him and reaching into his pants, before he could do anything. Then the rivalry set in and he helped himself to what Jin was sporting under his yukata.

Both men gasped as their hands closed around each other. The mutual stunned looks would have been comical under different circumstances, but now they both found themselves growing hard in each others' grasp. Mugen was the first to recover, and with a hell bent look he began to pump Jin's growing erection. Not one to allow Mugen the upper hand, Jin promptly returned the favor.

In very short order, both swordsmen were moaning and panting for breath, as hands moved seductively over heated flesh. At first, they were somewhat awkward in their movements. But soon they had found a rhythm that promised dark pleasure that neither had experienced before. The friction of Jin's fingers on his shaft was beginning to make Mugen desperate in more ways than one. His balls drew up close and he knew that it wouldn't be long at this rate. He had to cum, but if he did, he would lose. He had never found himself in this kind of quandary before and knew he had to do something. And do it fast!

He settled on leaning in and kissing Jin, knocking his glasses off in the effort. The initial shock of this took the edge off for both of them. Mugen could actually see the goose bumps standing up on Jin. He didn't know if he should feel gratified or disgruntled by this. But at least, he was no longer in danger of blowing and could take the time to focus on what they were doing.

He began to implement some of his favorite moves, as first his hand slid up and down, before running his thumb over the swollen edge of the crown and into the indention on top of the head. Jin shuddered and let out an amazing groan as Mugen began to smear his precum over the head of his cock. His yukata fell open, allowing Mugen to watch in fascination as he worked his rod. The cock in his hand was, if possible, even larger than his own with a deep red head and surrounded by remarkably little body hair. He stared enthralled at the drops leaking down its length, as it pulsed and Jin began to thrust into his hand.

He must have smirked in anticipation of his victory, because suddenly Jin's hips stilled and he found himself on his back under Jin. He was just gathering himself to throw Jin off, when something intensely hot and wet covered the head of his cock. He just lay there trying to breathe and get the strength back into his limbs, as Jin sucked lightly on the crown. A velvety tongue caressed him, flicking around the edge of the crown and into the dip on top. His body began to tremble and he knew that he wouldn't, couldn't stop it this time. The mouth holding him prisoner began to do amazing things, the likes of which he had never experienced before. He began to think that maybe, just maybe, he had been rash in taking the prettiest girl that time and leaving all the others to Jin. They had obviously known their trade!

Jin grimaced at the taste in his mouth. Why had those women behaved as if it were something to be sought after? It was bitter, but he had to admit not as bitter as losing to Mugen would be. So he gathered his resolve and tried to remember some of the tricks that had been used on him.

At first, he just sucked on the head, but soon Mugen was thrusting and making him gag, so he wrapped his hand around the cock in his mouth and let Mugen do as he wanted. It sure made things a lot easier for him and was guaranteed to see that Mugen lost it and the bet. Once he got use to it and his eyes quit tearing, he began to run his fingers over the balls that had once again pulled up tight to the other man's body. The panting and gasping immediately took on a more urgent note. Encouraged by these developments, his fingers further explored the body under him, stroking the soft skin behind the sac. And Mugen began to buck in earnest.

Mugen could feel the lust coiled in his belly slowly unraveling. He pushed up on one elbow to watch himself sliding in and out of Jin's mouth. That mouth would fill with him on his up thrust, and hollow out as Jin sucked hard on his downward motion. Saliva glinted wetly down his length. He had never seen anything that turned him on as much as this did! With this completely unexpected realization, he lost control and thrust raggedly several times before he came in a shuddering rush as deep into Jin's mouth as he could force himself.

Jin chocked, then coughed and gagged, as he spit as much of Mugen's seed out of his mouth as he could. He had won, but just what had he won? He was still hard and unsatisfied, while Mugen lay there boneless with the most ridiculous sated grin on his face that Jin had ever seen.

"I win! Now to claim my prize."

Mugen just lay there, blinking blankly as he watched without comprehension as Jin gathered as much of his seed as he could and began to rub it on his erection. Had he been capable of coherent thought at that point, he might have tried to get his lax joints to take him out of harm's way. But he was too busy enjoying his delicious orgasm to think of anything else or notice that his pants had been removed.

He did however, notice when Jin pushed his legs further apart and something firm pressed against his entrance. He tried to sit up and push Jin off him, but he was still finding it difficult to move even if his brain had been jolted awake. The other man pinned him down and pushed firmly in. Mugen felt himself stretched and gasped half in pain, half in... Surely not pleasure?

"You're taking that busido thing too far," he gritted through his clenched teeth.

Jin gave a breathless half laugh, "Not busido, I told you I was claiming my prize." He continued to press his way in, even as he pinned Mugen's hands to either side of his face. "I won," he panted. "Now let me..."

Mugen had no intention of allowing him to do anything, but the combination of almost pleasure and the discomfort of trying to fight in this compromising position had him powerless to stop whatever Jin intended to do to him. Mugen sighed with relief when the shaft sinking into him stopped. He could feel the ronin's hips against his ass and every shudder and twitch within his walls. The stretch was uncomfortable, but a little pain could be good. And this was nothing compared to the pain that had come with the tattoos on his wrists and ankles. He was a bit of an endorphin junkie anyway, so he was pretty sure that the rush he was likely to get from this would be good. And with that thought in mind he decided to just go with it.

When Mugen's body relaxed, Jin wasn't quite sure what to make of it. Was he just trying to catch him off guard and turn the tables on him, or did the other guy actually like this? Jin tried experimentally relaxing his grip. When nothing happened, he relaxed a little more. As Mugen continued to lie there, relaxed and somewhat expectant, Jin released him and began to move.

As the cock inside him pulled back, Mugen noticed a strange almost ticklish sensation left in its wake as the pressure receded. He wriggled in response. The effect this had on them both was staggering. Two of the most wanton moans either of them had ever heard escaped their lips. They stared dumbfounded at one another, until Mugen's eyes drifted shut in the sexiest expression Jin had ever seen.

He immediately thrust back in. He felt himself move over something inside as Mugen's walls clamped down on him with the best grip he had ever felt. Those women had been good; they even had some amazing tricks, but nothing to rival this. This was the heaven that he had been looking for and to judge by Mugen's reaction, he wasn't the only one who thought so.

He settled down to a steady rhythm as Mugen wrapped his legs around his waist. Which of the women here had he learned that from? The steady in and out seemed to have quite an effect on the man under him. Every thrust was met with a groan and an answering upward swing of hips. Every retreat with a breathless sigh and another clenching of that wondrous wet heat encasing him. Drop after pearly drop trickled down Mugen's straining, trembling cock, to pool in the hair encircling it. The reddened tip flaring with every clench of his passage.

He ran one hand up under the shirt covering the chest straining beneath him, fingers gliding over one taunt nipple. The gasp and clenching were even stronger. He shoved the shirt up, exposing both pink buds, and began to rub, pinch and tug on them. This continued to have an amazing effect on the man under him.

"I... I can't... Oh, fuck!" Mugen reached down and began to jerk himself off. He was too close to wait any longer. He had to cum. And he had to cum, NOW! He couldn't understand how Jin could stand to just keep going like that.

Watching Mugen jerk himself off was just too hot. Now even he was beginning to really feel the urgency of it all as his hips began to slam into the other man. His balls pulled up tight and he could feel it building, getting ready to explode out of him in a delirious rush.

Under him, Mugen came, spattering his own belly with more of his seed. "Fuck yeah!" His hand kept moving for several more strokes as he continued to pump his essence onto himself. His passage clenched with every pump, milking the orgasm finally out of Jin. Who, with an inarticulate cry, thrust rapidly several times before stilling.

Head hanging, gasping rapidly like one who would never get his breath back, Jin lowered his forehead to Mugen's before slumping limply onto him. He tried several times to roll to the side, but was unsuccessful. When the man under him finally unwound his legs from around his hips and eased them both over onto their sides, he slipped out of him with a groan. Once again the other's groan rose to meet his.

They lay there, half on each other, trying to calm their breathing. They were both so relaxed that they couldn't have moved away from one another even if that had been their intent. Their clothing in complete disarray on a futon that had been torn apart by their throes. Finally Jin gave up trying to regain some semblance of order; he opened his yukata and spread it over them both. Mugen hardly acknowledged it in his drowsy state. And they both sank into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The Morning After

Jin awoke to the tickle of hair on his nose. This rather novel sensation had him momentarily confused. Then the warm mass at his side shifted and he remembered everything. For an instant he stiffened with shock, and then he relaxed back down against that warmth pressed to him.

Mugen's head was on his shoulder, one arm thrown across his chest. The yukata half trailed off both their bodies, exposing some interesting parts of his lover. His what?! Surely he hadn't just thought of Mugen as his lover?

With sinuous cat-like grace, Mugen stretched against him. Almost purposefully rubbing himself down Jin's entire length. Warm moist lips found his throat and began moving with more purpose as they came closer to his own. Jin half turned towards him and as their lips brushed, he looked into a languid pair of eyes. His lover's eyes.

This time, when Mugen kissed him, he got goose bumps for a completely different reason.

Mugen began slowly rocking his hips and rubbing his morning wood against Jin's thigh. He realized that he was in a similar state, when a warm hand was placed on his far hip and he was pulled onto his side, allowing Mugen to rub against him. The jolt they both felt when the heads of their cocks rubbed against one another was almost too much to bear.

They both set to rocking their hips. Lips meeting in lazy kisses. Jin was surprised to find how good it felt to kiss. Last night had been his first kiss, and that one had been... Well, it hadn't been like these. Soon the kisses grew more insistent, hungry. A tongue trailed across his lips and gained entrance when he gasped as fingers traced his nipple.

Once again, Jin froze. What was Mugen thinking? What was he doing? The warm wet slide of the other's tongue in his mouth had Jin poised to push him away. That was until he stopped to pay attention to what it was doing to him. He stopped trying to push it out of his mouth with his own tongue, and just admired what it was doing. It felt surprisingly good to have Mugen exploring him this way. The drag over the roof of his mouth, along his teeth, and over his now responsive tongue, had him joining in the divine play of tongue on tongue. To his dismay, he became aware that the whimpers he had been hearing were his. He tried to stop, but soon realized that the only way to stop would be to stop kissing. And he wasn't ready to do that.

Fingers dug into well muscled backs as they both drove to completion. Pulsing almost in unison, they coated their bellies with semen. Mugen's face burrowed into his neck, and lips attached themselves to the bend of his neck. If he was this talented with his mouth, what wonders could he work lower down? Jin asked himself.

Mugen moved his face from his neck and looked admiringly at his handiwork. Only then did Jin realize that he had been marked. A small flash of annoyance warmed his blood, as he thought how best to repay this insult.

When they finally pulled apart, Jin looked with dismay at the mess at their groins. It would seem that his bath had been short lived. Seemingly thinking the same thing, Mugen rose and flung a yukata around his shoulders. Jin followed him out of the room, while replacing his own yukata.

Walking through the deserted common room on the way to the baths, showed them to be only ones up at this hour of the morning. He should have been surprised, but judging by last night's crowd and how late they seem to have been up, it was not too big of a stretch to see why even the inn keeper appeared to still be asleep. He had to admit he was just as glad they were the only ones up.

Since the fire heating the bath had been banked and needed to be stirred back up, Jin set to doing that while Mugen located some towels and got the tepid water from the bath into buckets for them. Once the fire was going well and steam was just beginning to rise from the bath, Jin slipped out of his yukata and turned to take his turn with the soap.

A soapy gleaming Mugen lounged in all his glory on his stool, just now pouring the water from his bucket over his head to rinse off. He shook his head sending water flying. Obviously he had not just contented himself with cleaning off, for he was rampant once more. Jin blushed furiously and used the excuse of dodging the flying droplets to avert his face. He settled on a stool and began to perform his ablutions with his back to the drifter.

He pointedly ignored him as Mugen sauntered towards the tub. He knew it was always a little iffy to turn his back on him, but right now he just didn't think that he could turn around and be faced with what was surely on a level with his eyes. His face burned even hotter with that vision in his mind's eye.

Fingers brushed the nape of his neck, then wandered up to release his hair from its band. Soft hair flowed down his back as the fingers continued to comb through it. With a sigh, his eyes drifted shut. He leaned back into his lover's hands, as Mugen began to wash his hair. He couldn't remember the last time someone had done this for him. His parents, all those years ago?

Soon those breathtakingly gentle fingers continued down his shoulders, spreading the soap over his body. Those fingers brushed his nipples, showing him exactly what Mugen must have felt the night before. He didn't have to look down to see just what state he was in. Clearly bathing would never be the same again, he thought with a touch of concern for how he might react in the future.

Maybe he shouldn't have been so concerned, this was Mugen after all. The guy who couldn't resist turning rinsing off into a water fight by first upending the bucket over Jin's head, then dashing to the tub to scoop up more water and flinging it at him.

Jin pushed his sodden hair from his eyes before blinking them clear of water. Once he could get his bearings and move without falling, he went for the hellion. What kind of child was he dealing with? He wondered if anyone had ever taught him proper etiquette in anything.

Grappling Mugen around the waist only got him in close enough to ensure that they both got soaked. "Hey! Cut that out! We have to save some for soaking in!"

He watched Mugen consider his argument, before glancing around to see just how much water was on the floor instead of in the tub. "Alright, you got me. I'll stop, but only if you get in, too," he smirked. He dropped his arms around the ronin's waist and pulled him close sharply. The ardor that the water fight had dulled returned rapidly. He swiveled his hips lightly, and Jin had to admit that he had a good idea. A very good idea.

With a knowing chuckle, he stepped into the tub pulling the other in after him. Jin stood there, puzzled. There wasn't really room for two men in this thing. Mugen turned and sat down, placing his eyes on a level that had made Jin uncomfortable earlier. Then with an almost malicious gleam in his eye, leaned forward and drug his tongue up the underside of Jin's cock, tracing the throbbing vein. Jin's knees buckled so rapidly that he barely had time to grab the side of the tub in both hands and sit down on it with a decided thump!

Barely restrained sardonic glee flashed across Mugen's face, before he lowered it once more over Jin's straining member. Warm breath blew over his shaft, making him squirm with anticipation, but disappointingly no return of that delicious warmth. Instead the tongue trailed over the skin of his inner thigh. The lips settled firmly where his thigh joined his body. The tongue stroked the delicate skin as it was pulled into that hot mouth. A hint of teeth scraped him. What was he doing? He leaned forward for a better view; just as Mugen pulled back revealing another mark glowing darkly against pale skin.

Before he could get angry, Mugen changed tactics yet again and stopped teasing him. The mouth that he had been fantasizing about lowered ever so slowly onto the crown of his cock. He was pleasantly surprised to find that it was even better than he had hoped. It wasn't his first time to be on the receiving side, but this was far better than anything any of those women had ever done. Everything with Mugen had been better.

That mouth was sucking him in and out, the lips rubbing over the edge of his crown while the tongue explored the slit at the top. He could do nothing but grasp the tub with all the strength he had and tremble violently. Hands gripped his hips to help steady him. No wonder Mugen had given up so easily last night. He wouldn't last any time at all himself.

The mouth continued to just work the head, while a hand began to rub up and down his length. The combination was both distracting and the stuff of dreams. Wet dreams! He wanted to thrust, but could only manage small rolling motions with his hips. It was just so good that he couldn't move. He was amazed that he hadn't slumped into the tub with Mugen or fallen over backwards in a heap on the floor. If this went on much longer, he was in serious danger of doing just that.

Mugen could feel the cock in his mouth swelling even more. He realized that he only had a moment in which to decide whether to swallow the fruits of his labor or let it fall into the bath with him. Neither was exactly appealing, but then a third option came to mind.

When Jin came, Mugen caught as much in his hand as he could. As Jin started a slow slump into the bath, Mugen eased him around facing the other way. He gratefully held onto the edge, but that didn't last as a suspicion of what Mugen intended intruded into his sex hazed mind. He wanted to do whatever it took to avoid what was coming, but he had just done the same thing to the other man last night. He couldn't just say that's too much. Trapped by his own conscious, Jin stood as still as he could while quietly waiting what he knew was coming.

Or he had thought he knew what was coming. A wet hand drew across his ass, parting the cheeks. He braced himself for the invasion of his body, and let out a gasp of surprise. Instead of Mugen's dick pressing into him, a tongue glided over his tightly clenched bud. His body went slack with relief. A second swipe of that tongue had his spent member reevaluating its condition. That amazing sensation got even more intense as Mugen circled that ring of muscle, probing wetly. And with a soft exhalation, his body surrendered.

All he could think about were the delightful things Mugen was doing to his body. Soon he was almost painfully aroused and pushing back into the other man. He wanted what the rogue was promising and was nearly ready to beg for it. He thrummed with need. Mugen rubbed Jin's seed onto his twitching cock, before standing behind him. He was so turned on, that this time he did not tense up when the head of Mugen's cock pressed into him.

With a rapturous sigh, Mugen sank into that yielding body. He stood there for a moment before pulling Jin the rest of the way back onto his shaft. The tight wet heat encompassing him pulsed with every erratic beat of Jin's heart. Jin continued to grip the edge of the tub, while Mugen first pulled him back and then pushed him forward on his cock. He couldn't decide which he enjoyed more, until Mugen shifted slightly and on the next thrust sent sparks flying behind his closed eyelids. The groan that tore from his lips alerted the other to the significance of that spot.

Mugen made it his goal to find that spot again. A few more thrusts and he nailed it again. Jin's head snapping back so suddenly and the ragged sounds coming from his mouth music to Mugen's ears. He adjusted his angle and found that he could continue getting a similar response out of Jin with every thrust.

Jin pushed up on his hands and back into Mugen, meeting every thrust as hard as he could. Something in him refused to let him beg "Harder..." like those women had. He was a man and could take what he wanted just as well as Mugen could.

Mugen took up a litany of "Oh, yeah! Oh, fuck! Oh, fuck yeah!" in time with every thrust. He was getting so close; it would take so little for him to cum.

Jin took one big shuddering breath, shoved back for the last time and clenched down hard on the cock inside him as he came. He continued to clench rhythmically as the cum pulsed out into the bath water. This sent his lover spiraling after him. Mugen kept thrusting through their orgasm, drawing it out as long as he could. Trembling in all his limbs, Mugen ceased to move and slumped forward, draped over the ronin's back and driving him down against the rim of the tub.

When the edge of the tub pressing into him became painful, Jin straightened, dislodging Mugen who sank happily into the water. He reached up and pulled the lanky man down into his lap. Jin leaned back against him, resting his head on a still shaky shoulder. They stayed like that, soaking up the warmth of the bath until they could hear the inn beginning to stir with life.


	3. Chapter 3

Returning Ronin

Jin gently shook the pouch of coins before securing it inside his sleeve alongside a special vial he had purchased earlier. He was glad to be once more on his way. He had more than enough of these peasants laughing and talking behind their hands when they thought he wasn't listening. He was glad that they had obviously not realized who had given him that mark, and even more glad that they did not know about the other mark. With these thoughts all the resentment that he had pushed down came smoldering back to life.

At the slow pace that the farmers and their livestock had set, it had taken two days there and two days to return to their village. However, without that hindrance it might be possible to return to the inn in one, admittedly long, day. He wanted to avoid another night in the open, if he could. It was well known that a band of bandits roamed this area unchecked. It was fear of them that offered him employment with the farmers for the past few days. He did not relish the thought of coming into contact with them on his own. His weapons alone were enough to draw their unwanted attention.

He set a brisk pace, determined to be clear of the nearby stretch of woodlands early in the afternoon. Lingering along the way only encouraged trouble. He steadfastly refused to admit to any other reason that might be prompting a speedy return to that inn.

He made good time, first in getting from the farmland to the woods, then in transversing the wooded path. He was beginning to think that the worst of the journey was over, when he heard a slight rustle in the surrounding undergrowth. Pretending to be unaware, he continued on his way.

Three ruffians soon blocked his way. They were armed with cudgels and a motley array of padded and leather protective garments. He could tell by the way they held themselves, that they were merely a rag tag collection of bullies and indigent ne'er-do-wells. Jin put his hand to his daishō, loosening it in its sheath.

"None of that," the central figure warned. "There's no reason for violence. Just give us those swords, and whatever is in your sleeves."

Keeping part of his attention on the figure hiding behind him, Jin drew his daishō and charged the three in front of him. He did not have time for this!

They obviously were only use to dealing with farmers or the occasional lone traveler. The looks of surprise on their faces as he charged them were an amusing mix of stunned disbelief and horrified comprehension. He did not take the time to worry about finesse, merely cut them down as they stood in various defensive stances. Jin grunted as one of the staves connected with his hip. That last desperate attempt did not check his forward motion as his daishō came to rest in the third man. He allowed himself to stumble as the man fell, dragging his daishō with him.

There was a sudden loud thrashing from behind him. He whirled ready to defend himself, but the unseen man was fleeing.

One of the downed men chuckled hoarsely before spitting blood. "He's gone for the rest, you will follow me soon."

Jin found himself hurrying with all the speed that his hip would allow him. It was now imperative that he not stop until he was safely at the inn. If those outlaws caught him, there would be nothing for Mugen to do but avenge him. A thought that he did not relish for several reasons.

He cleared the woodlands at a jog while the sun was still in the sky, although not by much. Soon it would be dark, and he would not be moving as fast at that point. He could see the rising smoke from the cooking fires in the distance. A quick glance over his shoulder showed that the pursuit was either delayed or not forthcoming. He rather hoped it was the later, but feared it was the former.

Darkness fell and he still had a ways to go. He had to slow to a walk until the rising of the moon could afford him enough light to risk quickening his pace. When he saw the welcoming glow of the inn in the near distance, there were still no signs of pursuit and he dared hope to avoid any further attacks for the remainder of the day.

When he finally stumbled, disheveled and limping, through the front door of the inn the few remaining patrons gave him a less than warm welcome. All conversation stilled and he was the object of every stare in the common room. Mugen turned from the man he had been talking to and looked at him with some surprise.

"You look like shit."

Jin sank onto a bench with a pained grunt. "They look worse," he muttered darkly.

Mugen barked out a laugh. "Of course, they do..."

After eating what Mugen could scrape up for him at this late hour, he wobbled back to Mugen's room, pointedly ignoring any offer of help that might have been forthcoming. He slumped down on the futon with his hand pressed to his hip.

He pealed his kimono and hakama off, revealing a nasty purple bruise covering much of his side, hip and continuing down his flank. Mugen let out a low whistle of admiration.

"Get me some sake and salve," he gritted out between clenched teeth.

When Mugen returned, he offered the sake and set about applying the salve. Jin drank several cups in quick succession, trying hard not to betray how badly every touch hurt. Finally it was done and he was numb. He didn't know if that was due to the salve or the sake. And just then he felt too wrung out to think about it.

He leaned back against Mugen and with a heartfelt sigh finally allowed himself to relax. He was back, safe and alive, something that he hadn't been sure of earlier in the day. Now that he wasn't driving himself, reaction set in. He was thankful that it was blunted by the sake, but that only seemed to make another part of his reaction more pronounced. He had heard that surviving a life or death situation was often one of the best aphrodisiacs. Now he was finding that in his case it was true.

Mugen chuckled warmly and looked pointedly down at his lap. Jin followed the direction of his gaze and was only mildly surprised to see just how aroused he was. His cock was already straining and dripping precum from its swollen tip.

"Well… What do you want to do about that?" He waved in the general direction of Jin's lap.

Jin's only response was to blush furiously. Don't ask such questions!

Mugen's hands wandered down his body, brushing places that affected Jin in ways he would never have suspected. The way he reacted to having his nipples stroked was no real surprise any more, but his navel and flanks were uncharted territory. By the time those talented hands had reached the destination that he had in mind the whole time, he was fairly sure that the other man's name had slipped through his fervent lips more than once.

Mugen leaned forward and sealed those lips with his. His kiss was surprisingly gentle, not the usual battle that they engaged in. Light butterfly touches on the roof of his mouth and tongue. Jin found himself moaning and increasing both the depth and heat of the kiss to match his mood. It was his turn to explore the other's mouth. Mugen chuckled at his new found ardor.

"You really want this. I'll try to do it without hurting you."

"Just do it!"

Chuckling once more, Mugen eased him back onto the futon and began to remove his own clothing. He was somewhat hampered by Jin's awkward attempts to help. But Jin soon gave up on that and instead started to stroke whatever areas of exposed skin he could find. That also slowed things down a bit, but Mugen wasn't going to complain.

Once the last of his clothing was gone, it was abundantly clear that he was in no better state than the other man was. He maneuvered Jin onto his side taking care that the bruised hip was uppermost. Then he moved in close and took both of their cocks in his hand. Jin clutched him close; murmuring his name, then attempted to move his hips, but with a small cry of pain stopped abruptly.

"Shhh… I've got it." He stroked Jin's back until he relaxed once again, and then went back to pleasuring them both.

His hand slid easily up and down their shafts. The gleaming drops seeping from their cocks smoothing the movement of his hand. Jin tried to help, but the pain of reaching down was too much. So he wrapped his arm around Mugen and burrowed tightly into his body.

His mouth sought and found the rogue's neck. He nibbled on the exposed collar bone, and sucked on the pulse point before moving higher up. He licked the edge of the ear, dipping his tongue in to explore before nipping the lobe. He amused himself by playing with the dangling blue stone earring. When he tugged on the hoop holding the stone, Mugen arched against him and gave out such a groan that he gave it another tug to see if he could get the same reaction again. If anything, the groan was deeper and more ragged, filled with more longing than any one sound should be able to convey.

Mugen's hand moved faster and began a twisting motion over their crowns, wringing a deep moan from Jin. He started pumping his hips, pushing the head of his cock over Jin's and dragging the edge back down the length of him. The friction of the hand on the top of his cock and the contrasting friction of Mugen's cock on the underside were mind-blowing. It had never occurred to him that it would be possible to have motion in two different directions at the same time, much less how to achieve it.

His body shuddered and shook with need. He could feel it building in him looking for an outlet. He held off as long as he could, just letting its fierce heat burn him until he had to find release or burn up with his need.

Jin pressed his face firmly into his lover's neck and bit down as he came to keep from screaming his companion's name. The semen pumping out of him with every stroke of Mugen's hand made it impossible for him to release his grip upon the other man. In fact, he found his jaw tensing with every pulse.

"Oh… Fuck yeah!" Mugen yelled raggedly as he also came.

Dimly Jin realized that a little pain seemed to have a positive effect on his lover. He would have to explore that in more depth later when he was capable of logical thought once again.


	4. Chapter 4

TLC

Jin woke with a groan. The slightest movement set off an explosion of agony in his side. Fortunately he was too stiff to move much, so he just lay there as his hip throbbed. Even more fortuitous, he was alone in the futon. No one to bump into him and send the fire in his side soaring to even more excruciating heights.

Where was Mugen?

With a sigh, Jin began to roll from his back onto his good side. He pushed up onto all fours, before having to stop and catch his breath. This was worse than he had thought it would be. The wound has stiffened up significantly overnight. He was going to have to work it loose slowly.

He pushed into a kneeling position as Mugen entered the room. He tried to hide the pain as he made eye contact with him. He could tell that he was unsuccessful by the answering grimace in his partner's eyes.

Mugen strode over to him and reached down. Knowing better than say anything, he just stood there as Jin used his arm to pull himself slowly upright. The marks where he had bitten his lip to keep from making any sound easily visible. Once more, he slowed his breathing as he stood gripping Mugen's arm, head hanging limply.

"Let's get some food into you, then a hot bath."

At the word bath, Jin's head came up with the first sign of interest he had been able to muster since he woke.

"Yeah, thought that would get your attention. Now let's go."

He began the shambling journey from Mugen's room to the common room. Jin didn't have enough energy to concern himself with appearances or pride. He continued to cling to Mugen and with one hand on the other wall, made his way at a distressing crawl to the common room.

Early patrons and the inn workers looked up at their approach. There was a pause in conversations that quickly resumed. Jin sank onto a seat and leaned forward to brace himself with his elbows on the table. He noticed several of the patrons taking surreptitious glances his way.

In contrast, the tavern's women were staring at Mugen with a knowing look in their eyes. The expression they shared amongst themselves spoke of a shared secret. One of the saucy young things gave Jin a glance filled with speculation.

A plate of dumplings and a cup of sake were placed in front of him. He looked up questioningly at the man seating himself next to him with a similar meal. The smirk that met his gaze said that Mugen knew exactly what he was thinking and had been expecting that reaction. In fact, knowing him, he had done it with the express intention of getting that very response.

Mugen held a small vial between his fingers. "The apothecary said that a drop of this in sake would take a lot of the pain away. Two drops will make you sleepy, and three will make you sleep."

"What is it?"

"Poppy extract," he said as he carefully measured one drop into Jin's sake.

Locking eyes with his companion, a small look of concern on his face, Jin emptied his cup. He watched the play of emotions over Mugen's face; relief, concern and something even softer that Jin had a hard time interpreting before they both turned to their meal.

"They found the bodies of those three this morning." That would explain the looks he was getting from the patrons. "They were bandits with a reward posted on them. The rest of the band is still out there. In a few days, we should go collect the rest of the bounty."

He made a small sound of dissension, but before he could say anything, Mugen was bulling right ahead.

"When you can move again, the two of us will be more than a match for them. There can't be more than a half dozen left. That's nothing after what we did the day of our execution." A wolfish grin spread across his face. "We can't leave them; they will be coming for you."

Jin had to admit that he couldn't argue with any of the points Mugen had made. The dead bandit had promised to welcome him to the afterlife. The unseen observer would be able to describe him to the rest of the band. And really, how many ronin could there be in this area?

He nodded his assent and began to rise. To his immense relief the pain was diminished.

"I believe you said something about a hot bath?"

"Trust you to remember that," he chuckled.

The trip to the bath was much less arduous than the one to the common room. The poppy provided a much needed respite from the pain. Even so, after first divesting himself of his clothing, Mugen had to help him undress and clean himself before he could sink into the tub with a sigh. Mugen was the perfect gentleman throughout.

After settling Jin in the tub, the other man bathed himself. When Mugen reached for a towel, Jin got a view of the rogue's neck for the first time. The livid bite mark stood out in stark relief against the tanned skin. Jin could not pull his eyes from the mark. He could feel the heat mounting in his face. He had done that last night. He had not seen it earlier because it had been on the side away from him. With a profound sense of shock, he realized what the women had been looking at and speculating on.

"Ah, you saw it. Everyone else already has. No way to hide it."

How could he be so calm about it? Everyone had to have realized by now who had delivered that mark. It wasn't that much of a surprise for a samurai to engage in that kind of activity, bushido almost encouraged it, but to make such a vulgar display of it… What had he been thinking? Next time he would just shout Mugen's name.

The mark didn't seem to bother the ruffian, he acted almost proud of it. But Jin was ashamed of himself. All the resentment he had been harboring over a couple of hickeys melted away in the face of what he had done.

Mugen eased into the tub alongside him, draping an arm on the edge of the tub behind Jin's back. Almost as if drawn by a will of their own, his finger tips traced the mark on his lover's neck. The indentations of his teeth could still be felt.

"I'm so sorry," he murmured.

"Don't be. I kinda liked it."

Thinking back, Jin realized with a start that he was telling the truth. He had seemed to enjoy it and other minor painful experiences. He didn't feel so contrite now, but he was still embarrassed at his own behavior. He would do his best to see that he never truly hurt his lover.

For a while they just soaked in companionable silence. Jin leaned back into Mugen's shoulder, encircled by his arm, and treasured their time together. His fingers traced lazy circles on Mugen's thigh as his shoulder was stroked by an equally languid hand.

When the rogue became restless, they got out of the tub. Mugen helped him out, but it wasn't as necessary as it had been before their soak. The hot water had done its job and loosened the abused muscles. They dried off quickly and put on yukatas. They would wash their clothing later.

This time on their return through the common room, everyone stared at them. The smirks and even some disapproving looks made the color rise in Jin's cheeks. Mugen just smirked back and grabbed some more sake as he urged the ronin towards his room. The ruffian even had the audacity to throw a toothy leer back over his shoulder at the watching crowd.

Mugen closed the door to his room, then turned and carefully measured another drop of the poppy extract into a cup of sake. Wordlessly he handed it to Jin. Knowing what to expect this time and welcoming the relief from pain, he drained the cup.

"Help me with my stretches. I won't be able to do them by myself."

They spent their time doing every stretch as slowly and thoroughly as they could. He grunted and groaned from the pain of muscles once again stretching to their proper places. Jin feared that the others would mistake what they were doing as something more strenuous. Finally he could move easily in all directions. He didn't want to think about how much of that was due to the poppy extract. This was going to be a daily occurrence until he could awaken without the pain.

"I need to practice my kata. Are there any bamboo swords?" Jin asked as he walked to the door.

"I'll get some bamboo."

Mugen walked into the courtyard with two lengths of bamboo in his hands. He tossed one to Jin and then seated himself to watch him warm up. The movements of the kata were smoother than he thought they were going to be. One form flowing almost seamlessly into the next. He could see the frustration on the ronin's face at his inability to perform them as he normally did. Once he had finished all the forms, Mugen rose and approached him with the bamboo in hand.

"Think that's wise? You don't know the meaning of holding back."

"You might be right about that. Figure I can learn."

And true to his word, the swordsman danced with great care through the forms. Jin suspected that he had never done this before and used the excuse of holding back to learn the kata. He didn't really care. It felt good to practice with someone not intent upon killing him. When they stepped back to wipe the sweat from their faces, they became aware of the patrons watching them.

"Time for more poppy and hot water."

After another long soak in a hot tub, Jin was feeling almost like new. Mugen had cleaned himself, muttering about bad habits he was picking up from too much association with fussy ronin. He had even done their laundry while Jin watched and wisely kept his thoughts to himself.

He even ignored the glances they got while eating in the common room. He thought that there was more respect in those eyes now that they had seen him practicing in the courtyard. Even the women weren't as eager to pry as they had been previously.  
When Mugen put three drops of the extract into his sake, he started to protest.

"You need to sleep tonight. I don't want pain keeping you up."

Jin was surprised when Mugen joined him on the futon, burrowing in close. The warmth of a second body under the cover added to the lassitude brought on by the poppy. He could feel himself sinking into sleep within his lover's arms. He had never felt this safe and relaxed in his life. It felt so good that he wasn't even disappointed that nothing more was forthcoming.

The next two days passed in much the same fashion. Long leisurely soaks in hot water, stretches, kata practice, and sleeping in his lover's arms. Only to wake and start all over again. Who could have known that the ruffian could be such a gentleman? It was really starting to frustrate him. Things were going to be different tonight!

That night when Mugen brought out the vial of poppy extract, Jin took it from him and only used one drop.

"If necessary, I will use more later," he informed a puzzled rogue archly.

He pulled Mugen down to the futon, pushed him onto his back, and began kissing him frantically. He was already hard. He half crawled onto him and began tugging on one of his earrings.

"Easy… You're not ready for this."

"I'm not ready…?!" Purposely choosing to misunderstand, Jin began rubbing his erection against the thigh under him, just in case the other had somehow missed the state his was in.

"I see I wasn't the only one getting frustrated," his amusement tinged with longing came through loud and clear. And not to be outdone, he gently reversed their positions.

"You aren't ready for anything too energetic. Let me take care of everything."

"Anything you want, as long as I get what I want!" He was not going to be gainsaid on this.

Tangling his fingers tightly in Mugen's hair, he pulled him back down for another urgent kiss. His aggression was seriously turning Mugen on. They kissed one another with burning hunger. Tongues once more doing battle, in a dance that only they could perform. They were too desperate to be gentle. When they finally came up for air, both of them were breathing in great ragged gasps.

When he could focus on something other than catching his breath, he pulled the yukata from his lover's shoulders and pushed it open displaying Mugen to his view. He drew his fingers over the exposed muscles, reveling in the firm contours covered with warm skin. He found the nipples and tugged them firmly one after another. Mugen's groans made his cock twitch. He loved being able to drag those sounds from the man above him.

Meanwhile the other man had not been idle. He had opened Jin's yukata and was running his hand down his stomach. Ever lower his fingers traced the light downy hairs from his navel to the slightly thicker growth at the base of his shaft. His fingers trailed ever so softly over the shaft before drawing up its length to trace the edge of the crown. The pearly beads welling up made the head wet with his desire.

"Now!"

The malicious smirk returned to Mugen's face along with the sense of power he got from denying Jin's demand. "Oh, I'm still not sure you're ready. Maybe we should wait?"

"Do you have a death wish?"

An evil chuckle was all the answer he got. Mugen's hand kept teasing his cock, the fingers dipping into the slit and smearing the precum over the head. The slick glide was heaven, but he needed more. It was time to use what he knew about his lover to get what he needed.

He leaned into Mugen and started nibbling on his collar bone. He then moved to biting his shoulder. When he did not get the response he was expecting, he bit down harder. Mugen groaned and his hand faltered. Got you!

He kept biting that shoulder, the chest and finally the nipples until Mugen pushed him down and stripped off his yukata. A naked Mugen straddled his thighs with his cock jutting up towards his belly and leaking glistening beads down its length. "This what you want?"

Jin could only nod his head and reach for the vial he had gotten from the granny in the farmers' village. Mugen half dismounted to get the vial for him. "This what I think it is?" Jin was still reduced to just nodding.

Mugen settled back on the other man's thighs and poured some of the oil into his hand. First he applied some to his own cock before anointing Jin's. The ronin looked a little unsure at this. But when Mugen crawled up his body on all fours until the tips of their cocks were rubbing he decided that there was nothing to be unsure about. He was going to get what he wanted regardless of who was topping.

When his lover stretched up to kiss him, his cock slipped into the furrow of Mugen's ass. That seemed to have been his goal, for he kept moving back and forth, brushing his cock over Jin's belly while Jin's shaft slid over his tightly furled bud. His need could not be put off any longer. It was imperative that he bury himself in his lover.

Seeming to sense this, Mugen reached back and grasped Jin's swollen shaft, positioning it at his entrance and slowly pushed back onto his partner. Jin's breath caught in his throat as the head of his cock slid into the glorious heat of his lover. Mugen pushed back and up until he was sitting in Jin's lap with his ass against the other man's hips, fully seated. He rested like that while they both caught their breath again.

"Oh… Yeah…" Jin breathed.

Mugen grunted as he began to move. He rose until he could feel the edge of Jin's crown catch on the tight ring of his muscles. Jin forgot to breathe until Mugen pushed back down. He put his hands on Jin's chest as he rose up and sank back down. He could feel the heart beating wildly within. And with a mischievous grin, he set a quicker pace. His own heart beating just as rapidly.

It rapidly became apparent that he was in control of their pleasure. He could alter the depth and angle to suit himself, which is exactly what he set about. Searching for that spot inside himself that did such amazing things. By the time he found what he was looking for, he was half lying on Jin with his forearms braced along his shoulders. This gave him the added benefit of thrusting his cock between their bellies.

He rocked slowly back and forth on Jin, savoring the dual sensations of riding his lover and the friction of their joined bodies on his cock. The oil made everything move more easily. The friction was still there, but tempered. He could go like this all night and only feel mild discomfort. Not that that had ever been a problem for him.

Jin pulled him down for another kiss. But that hot mouth soon wandered to his neck and then his ear. His panting breaths caressing both the neck and ear. His tongue curled around the stone earring, pulling it gently into his mouth. He tugged on it, the slight pain spurring Mugen on.

"Oh yeah…!"

All too soon, Jin could feel his balls drawing up and his cock growing even more engorged. On Mugen's next downward motion, he came pulsing deep within his lover, the name of his beloved on his lips.

"Yeah… Fuck yeah!"

However, it wasn't over yet. Mugen kept moving, even after he came on his partner's belly. His slow erratic movements kept them both from softening, much to Jin's surprise. In fact, he was starting to feel the fire building in him again. But it was building too fast. He wouldn't last long. The sensation was intense, almost painful, driving deep drawn-out groans from him. Mugen was grunting with every frantic thrust. The orgasm barreling through them caught them both by surprise.

"Mugen…!"

"Jin…!"

This time there was no thought of prolonging it. They both panted and gasped as Mugen dropped like a puppet with its strings cut. For long minutes they rested thus, drawing air into their lungs in an effort to calm their breathing.

Mugen made one abortive attempt to move, but his muscles would not do as he wanted.

"What was that?" Jin demanded breathily.

"Oh, that? Just a little trick I picked up somewhere," Mugen replied dismissively. "No way was once going to do it."

Finally he was able to slide off and lay on Jin's good side. He reached for the towel discarded earlier in the day and wiped them both clean before stretching out alongside Jin.

Jin wrapped his arms around the man he loved and pulled him close. Mugen let his head rest on his shoulder with a quite sigh. His fingers drew random patterns on his chest. The bruise was much less noticeable now that it had a few days to heal. It no longer marred the beauty of Jin's body.

As Mugen was drifting off into sleep, he thought he hear the other whisper "I like you…"


	5. Chapter 5

Wolf's Head

Jin woke to find Mugen sprawled across him. He moved experimentally and when there was no answering rush of pain, he eased out from under the sleeping man and sat up. The bruise was several different shades, ranging from yellowish green at the edges and shading into a bluish purple oblong in the center. It was still a little tender to the touch, but had not stiffened and was no longer hampering his movements.

"Still something else, isn't it?"

Without looking up, Jin nodded. "But it isn't a problem anymore."

To prove it, he stood and went effortlessly through a series of stretches and defensive postures. Mugen watched appreciatively.

"We'll get what we need today, and go after them tomorrow. Some of the villagers think they know where they are hiding. If they're right, we can get there, take care of things and return in one day."

"When did you find all that out?" Jin looked impressed.

"While you were sleeping."

They spent the day gathering supplies, sharpening their weapons, and talking with the local hunters about where the bandits were most likely camped. One had even gone so far as to track the man who had run away from the fight. He offered to guide them part of the way. Everyone wanted to clear the bandits out the forest.

That evening they went to bed early, with the promise of a predawn breakfast with their guide.

Jin burrowed down into the futon next to Mugen. He felt something hard press against his back. Mugen wrapped his arms around him and snugged him up close. No longer able to ignore the rogue's cock pressing into his back, Jin sighed and said, "Shouldn't we be saving our energy for tomorrow?"

"You really think I can just go to sleep like this?"

Jin considered insisting on it, but decided that maybe he would no longer be able to either, as the other's hands wandered up and down him. "I guess if I am to have any sleep at all tonight, we had better get on with it."

"That's the spirit," Mugen commented wryly.

However he didn't waste any time in turning Jin to face him. Mugen took Jin's hand and slid it down his stomach and onto his cock, before doing the same to Jin. Once they had each other in hand, Mugen set the pace, sliding his hand in long slow strokes up and down Jin's shaft. Jin matched his movements. Every time Mugen sped up, so did Jin, until their hands were practically flying. They both pumped their hips into the other's hand. In very short order their moans filled the air as their hips stuttered to a halt.

"Fuck yeah…!"

"Mugen…!"

They were up before the crack of dawn. Mugen was not impressed, dark was for sleeping as far as he was concerned. But Jin didn't seem bothered by it. He just moved around the room with an air of quiet efficiency, dressing and gathering what he needed. He turned to Mugen and wordlessly handed him his clothing and weapons.

Muttering darkly under his breath the whole time, Mugen stood and got dressed. He slung his daishō on its baldric over his shoulder and adjusted its heft at his waist. _Couldn't Jin see that he felt like all the village livestock had taken their morning constitutional on him?_

They met their guide in the common room. He looked happier about it than Mugen felt. Hell, Jin looked happier about it than Mugen felt. Was the whole damn world made up of eager beaver morning people?! And people wondered why he was the way he was… They were just lucky he hadn't killed someone yet. That usually made him feel better.

Jin took the lead in asking the guide what he knew about where the bandits were and their surroundings. He didn't want there to be any surprises once they got there and could no longer talk freely. It turned out to be surprisingly simple. There was a clearing about a mile deep into the forest that had both a spring and an overhang. The man who had fled the fight had gone in that direction. The guide had gotten fairly close to make sure he had not changed direction at the last moment. But the man had never wavered in his course, homing in on the clearing that the guide knew to be there.

"I'll take you close enough that you will not be able to miss it, but I won't stay for the fighting. I'm no warrior."

"Fair enough. We'll take it from there." Jin nodded at Mugen.

Mugen flashed him a wolfish grin, finally someone to get even with for being awake at this ridiculous hour of the morning.

They made better time on the trail than Jin had managed the last time he had traveled it. The sun hadn't been up long before their guide was leading them off the trail and towards the clearing. He showed them both how to minimize the amount of sound their steps made. At first, Mugen just blew him off, but when he saw how silently Jin was moving, he applied himself to learning, too. He was even managing to do a pretty good job of it in his geta, when the guide motioned them to stop.

"This is where I leave you. Just go straight ahead about another quarter mile and you won't be able to miss it." Then he faded back into the woods, leaving behind nothing but birdsong in his wake.

Jin loosened his daishō in its scabbard, and saw Mugen doing the same. They moved away from each other, so they could come from different directions, before once more moving forward.

Jin smelled the campfire before he saw it. He practiced his newfound stealth in edging closer to the clearing. Two men lounged around the fire, while a third with a bucket presumably went to the spring. The third was wandering in Mugen's direction, and Jin didn't really expect him to return. That only left whoever was behind the cloth wall draping the front of the overhang.

While Jin was trying to decide how to let Mugen know he was ready, a woman's scream rang out from behind the cloth wall. Jin sprang into action straight at the two men near the fire. Both barely had time to register surprise before they would not be registering anything again. He saw a blur of red dash behind the cloth. Another scream followed by gasping sobs came from the direction Mugen had taken.

Jin looked cautiously around the clearing to make sure there were no further opponents. He didn't see any motion and the only sounds were the feminine sobs coming from behind the cloth covering the mouth of the overhang. When it became clear that there were no more bandits, Jin went in search of Mugen.

He pushed the fabric aside and stepped into the enclosed area. Sunlight streamed in through the cloth and illuminated a strange tableau. Mugen was standing over a naked corpse wiping the blood off his daishō with what might have been the guy's shirt. A half naked girl crouched as far away from Mugen as she could get, finger shaped bruises livid against the pale skin of her thighs and her hands still bound behind her back. Apparently they had caught the bandit with his pants down.

Jin picked up a discarded blanket and slowly walked towards the girl. Her eyes opened wide with apprehension and the hiccupping sobs got louder. She edged away until her back was against the rock wall.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he said as he settled the blanket over her. "Here. Cover yourself."

"Huh... Would you look at that?"

Jin looked over his shoulder to see what he was talking about. Mugen had his geta on the remains of the bandit, he gave the body a nudge with his foot and Jin saw a startling metallic flash. He rose and moved closer to get a better look at what was now holding his attention as well as Mugen's.

His stunned look drew a snort from the other man. "Yeah, that's what I thought, too."

His unbelieving eyes beheld a ring of metal piercing the dead man's penis. It looped out through the slit on top and back in just under the crown. He found it strangely difficult to look away from that unnatural thing.

"I wonder if that hurt?"

He gave Mugen an incredulous look of pure disbelief. Mugen had been on the receiving end of _the look_ enough times before to know it when it was turned on him. With a shrug, he touched the piercings in his ears and said, "These didn't hurt." Jin's look didn't change, if anything it intensified. "Well, they didn't..."

"I wonder..." Mugen muttered under his breath.

Jin turned away, shaking his head. Sometimes he just didn't understand what that man could be thinking.

To get that image out of his head, he turned to the girl and removed her bonds. Then told her to get herself presentable and gather anything that was hers in preparation to leave.

When he turned once more, Mugen was ransacking the overhang for anything that looked like it might be worth something. It wasn't much, a few weapons, some food and sake, and a small chest with a lock. The key was found on the chain around the corpse's neck. They each made a pack with blankets and set off on their way.

Jin wasn't sure the girl would be able to keep up with them in her state. But she seemed to want to get away from there as badly as they did. She still hadn't spoken, but she was no longer sobbing. At least she didn't seem to regret the bandit's death.

The trek back to the inn took longer now that the adrenaline had worn off. Even Mugen wasn't as pumped as he had been this morning. But they still made it back to the village before evening. Soon after they entered the village the girl turned down a side street and walked off as if she were familiar with her surroundings. A moment later an older woman rushed up to her and swept her into an embrace. Jin just nodded to her and followed Mugen the rest of the way to the inn.

They were instantly the center of everyone's attention when they entered the inn. A pleased murmur rippled through the patrons, and the village head man came up to them with a grin.

"The bandits?"

"Won't be bothering anyone again," Mugen announced to the room. This time the ripple of conversation was louder and took longer to subside.

"I'll let the officials know that the bandits have been dealt with. They should bring the reward as soon as I contact them."

Mugen nodded before heading to his room to drop off their bundles. He put his bundle in the corner of the room and reached for Jin's.

"Now, let's celebrate."

"Celebrate? What is there to celebrate?"

"They're dead and we aren't. In my book, that's reason to celebrate!"

The food they had eaten on the way back hadn't been enough and now he wanted something hot for dinner and some sake to wash it down. He needn't have worried about their meal. When they returned to the common room, food was spread out on his table and the patrons vied for the chance to buy them sake.

All Mugen had to do was regale them with the story of their brave attack on the bandits. Jin wasn't sure that he recognized most of the story that Mugen was telling, but felt that it was perhaps wisest not to interrupt with his version of events. Instead he focused on what Mugen was telling in case he needed to repeat something in the future.

By the time Mugen was done embellishing the story, they were both pleasantly drunk and the patrons were beginning to wander home. He grabbed the last bottle of sake and their cups, then wobbled on his way to his room. Jin followed close on his heels.

They sat on the futon and drank the last of the sake before Mugen reached for Jin. "Think you have the same reaction again?"

Jin's eyes swept involuntarily down to his waist. He hadn't really needed to look to know the answer to that. With a blush, he pulled his eyes away from his erection and glanced at Mugen's. "Looks like I'm not alone in that," he replied.

"Well… What say we take care of that?"

Mugen wriggled out of his clothing much faster than Jin would have thought possible in his inebriated state. Then he reached to help Jin, who had only just removed his glasses and set them safely on the table across the room. His arms went around Jin's legs and toppled him to the futon. When they untangled their limbs, Jin found himself faced with Mugen's rampant cock while Mugen made short work of his hakama.

Mugen's tongue lapped up the drop of nectar on Jin's cock as he bumped his own cock against Jin's lips. Jin extended his tongue and licked Mugen's crown, dipping down into the slit to collect the precum welling up. For a little while Jin just licked the crown, while Mugen sucked the head of his partner's cock in and out of his mouth. But soon Mugen was bored with that and put his hand on the back of Jin's head and pushed him forward. His cock slid into Jin's mouth and came to rest at the back of Jin's throat.

Jin tried to pull back, but Mugen kept his hand steady and he couldn't move away. Mugen gave a little series of short thrusts into his mouth and muttered, "Nice…" before swallowing his lover's cock to the root. Jin wasn't able to keep himself from arching up into it and groaning around the shaft in his mouth.

"Do that again!" Mugen demanded breathlessly. He took Jin back into his mouth and demonstrated. The vibrations moving down the length of him had Jin's full attention. He couldn't believe how good it felt. He gave an experimental groan that was answered by another one from his lover.

Mugen rolled Jin onto his back and straddled his face. He slid his shaft back inside Jin's mouth and lowered his own mouth to take his lover's cock. Jin sucked the cock in his mouth, humming around it as he ran his tongue around the crown. But that wasn't enough for Mugen. He started thrusting in and out of that hot mouth. Jin struggled to continue licking and sucking the head as it slipped between his lips. Mugen bobbed up and down on Jin's cock while fucking his face.

Mugen set a fast pace and there wasn't much Jin could do about it except try to hang on for the ride. He did the best he could while reaching up to play with Mugen's balls. He stroked them and rolled them in his fingers. Mugen seemed to enjoy this and redoubled his efforts, humming and sucking on Jin like a man possessed. His thrusts became even deeper, nearly choking Jin. With a final deep thrust, he buried himself in Jin's throat and pumped cum down his throat. He sucked and moaned on Jin with every pulse, milking a matching orgasm from him.

Mugen flopped down next to him on the futon and chuckled wearily. "Now that was something!" Jin nodded weakly. He lay there just breathing, listening to Mugen's breathing even out until he was quietly snoring. Then he moved the pillows and blanket to cover Mugen and settled in beside him.


	6. Chapter 6

With This Ring

A chill intruded into Jin's dream. He rolled towards Mugen to drive it off, wishing to return to his dreaming. But his lover was not in the futon with him. Still muzzily reaching for the lover who was no longer there, he glanced around through bleary eyes.

Mugen was seated naked in front of the chest. The lid was open and a small pile of coins and other items that the bandits had felt were worth something were strewn around. Mugen had a ring in his hand, staring at it with a bemused expression on his face. He was muttering under his breath and didn't even look up at Jin's unusually awkward movements.

Jin wrapped the blanket around himself and went to see what Mugen was looking so intently at. It was a shiny loop of metal, an incomplete ring. He knew where he had seen another just like it. Its twin still rested inside the chest. He reached into the chest and removed the second open ring. It felt cool in his grasp as he examined it. There was a small ball on it near one end that he didn't remember seeing the day before on the one the bandit had been wearing. He pinched it and it closed with a little snap, then refused to open again. Having watched Jin's handling of the ring, Mugen carefully placed his ring back in the chest without closing the circle.

He lowered the lid and pushed the chest to the side. Mugen ran his fingers through the second pile of odds and ends. Some earrings, buttons, and even a few kanzashi, the little weapons had done nothing to protect the girls wearing them in their hair. Mugen picked up one of the hairsticks and tucked it into Jin's hair over his protests. It didn't stay there long, as Jin wrenched it out and nicked himself with the sharp end of it.

"What do you think you're doing? I'm not one of those girls to be accepting such gifts from you!"

A drop of blood welled up on his finger. Mugen reached over and brought Jin's finger to his mouth. As he carefully licked the drop from Jin's finger, Jin felt the annoyance melt away. It had been a very long time since anyone had done something so simple and full of meaning for him. When Mugen sucked the finger into his mouth, Jin's eyes slid shut with a sigh.

Mugen ran his tongue around Jin's finger and sucked on it lightly before drawing another finger into his mouth. The soft warm slickness playing around his fingers made Jin glad he was already seated. A low moan escaped him as Mugen continued his ministrations.

Mugen leaned into Jin pressing him back down against the floor. Jin let the blanket fall open, exposing himself to Mugen, the slight chill of Mugen's skin in sharp contrast against his warmth. Jin wrapped his arms and the blanket around Mugen and sought his lips to distract the rogue further from his new fascination with the ring.

Mugen seemed willing to be distracted, returning the kiss and beginning to slide his erection against Jin's. Jin wrapped his legs around Mugen's and thrust against his lover, the crown of his cock grazing Mugen's and suddenly Mugen was very focused on him. Both the kisses and the thrusting became more immediate. Mugen withdrew his mouth and leaned forward, breathing heavily into Jin's ear. The soft grunts became more husky and ragged. Jin's fingers dug into Mugen's shoulders more forcefully than he had intended. But once again this only seemed to spur Mugen on. He thrust faster and faster until they both coated their bellies with their seed.

Mugen lay there gasping for a while before rolling off of Jin and sitting up. Jin grabbed a towel and wiped himself off, before tossing it to Mugen and getting dressed. He was tying his kimono in place when Mugen finished with his own wardrobe.

With one last glance thrown over his shoulder at the ring in its box, Mugen left the room. Jin sighed in his wake, remembering just how fixated he could become.

When they got to the common room, they found the girl they had rescued from the bandits the day before with her family prostrated on the floor. Jin politely accepted their thanks and the small gift that they had brought. When the family's honor had been satisfied, they left the inn.

"Hey thanks, man. Didn't know what to do."

"It was easy enough just to accept it for their honor's sake," Jin avowed.

The next few days were filled with constant requests for the retelling of "their adventures," as the locals were beginning to call it. Mugen was more than willing to tell the story, embellishing it a little more each time as the patrons kept the sake coming. Jin just watched it all with a weariness that Mugen didn't understand. Eventually the ring made it into the late night retellings when the townswomen weren't present. The shocked voices of the patrons only added more fuel to Mugen's interest.

At odd moments, Jin would catch Mugen staring at the chest muttering under his breath with a strange look in his eyes. After a few days of this it was beginning to set Jin's teeth on edge. So it was with no little trepidation, that Jin found himself honing the little hairstick until it was as sharp as he could make it. And asking himself just what did he think he was doing? Giving in to the inevitable was his only reply.

Jin had just returned from selling the weapons and other odds and ends from the bandits' cave, when he saw Mugen sitting at his table with a stranger. Mugen motioned him over and introduced the official.

"He's brought our reward. Now he just wants us to sign for it." Mugen waved airily at a document on the table.

Jin knew that he was waiting to see where to sign it, so he picked up the brush and put his name in the correct place. Then pointed to the left of his signature for Mugen to make his mark. The infinity symbol confused the official, but Jin patiently explained to him that it was a very obscure kanji that was almost never seen these days. Mugen grimaced, but didn't want to have to explain any further.

The official took the document and put a purse of coins on the table before leaving. Jin opened the purse and counted the coins. He was almost relieved to see that officials were still corrupt. This one, being no exception, had left them only part of the reward money, no doubt keeping the rest for his troubles. But Jin knew better than mention this to Mugen. He didn't want to become an outlaw over some coins.

Jin was drawn out of his thoughts, by Mugen's announcement that it was party time. He just looked blankly at Mugen for a moment as he shifted gears.

"What's wrong with you? It's party time!"

Jin nodded and decided to go with it. Maybe this would get Mugen past his strange obsession with the ring, although Jin really had very little hope that would happen.

In very short order the sake was flowing like water. All the patrons took turns buying rounds as the party got louder and louder. When Mugen once more launched into his tale, Jin got up and left the room for a little bit. He came back just in time to hear the exclamations of disbelief as Mugen began detailing the ring they had found in the bandit.

Jin slid onto the bench next to Mugen with a sigh. When Mugen finally drew the tale to a close, Jin immediately suggested that they play pin-pon-pan. Everyone refilled their sake cups and the drinking game began with cheers from the participants. After several rounds of the game, the atmosphere in the room had gotten decidedly festive.

The more Mugen drank the more hands on he got with Jin. At first Jin didn't mind too much. The villagers were well aware of their relationship and weren't unduly troubled by it. And they hadn't bothered trying to hide that they only needed one futon in what was now their room.

But when Mugen grabbed him and pulled him into his lap, Jin had had enough. He came back up out of Mugen's lap like his ass was on fire. And maybe it was, but enough was enough!

"You have had enough!"

Jin grabbed Mugen's hand and pulled him up from the bench. Mugen went with him without protest. Jin should have been prepared, but still jumped when Mugen squeezed his ass. The room erupted in cat calls and some very graphic suggestions. Jin pretended not to hear them, but Mugen turned and gave the room at large a very toothy leer and a resounding "Hell yeah!"

This was met with a roar of laughter from everyone in the room. Jin discovered to his dismay that he had not consumed enough sake to keep the furious blush from heating his entire body. He had to settle for leaving the common room with as much dignity as he could scrape together.

Mugen was a little unsteady on his feet as they went to their room. Jin slid the door open and followed Mugen in. He slid the door shut and turned to see Mugen staring at what he had laid out earlier. On a towel were a bottle of sake and a cup, the vial of oil and the one of poppy extract, the sharpened hairstick and the open ring.

Mugen looked at it and then at him with an undecipherable look in his eye. Jin couldn't decide what he was thinking, until an entirely maniacal yet completely Mugen grin lit his face. He had been reading the situation correctly after all and this was exactly what Mugen wanted. He had been worried that he was getting the cues wrong, but now he knew better.

Mugen shimmied out of his clothing so fast that Jin was surprised that he didn't fall down. Then Mugen seated himself cross legged next to the towel and its array of items. Jin came over and knelt in front of him. He looked at the twitching and rapidly filling dick in Mugen's lap.

Jin reached for the poppy extract, only to have Mugen push his hand away.

"Are you sure?"

"Just do it!"

Jin poured sake into the cup and cleaned the hairstick, ring and the crown of Mugen's cock with it. Then with hands that wanted to tremble, he picked up the hairstick and cupped his lover's half hard cock in the other hand. He glanced one more time at the fierce almost exultant gleam in Mugen's eyes, before he put the hairstick in the slit on top of Mugen's cock and thrust it out under the edge of the crown.

Mugen's groan was deep and sultry, not at all what Jin had expected. He picked up the ring and pushed the hairstick back out through the tunnel it had made with the ring. Once the ring was in place Jin squeezed it closed with a snap.

Then he just stared at it numbly. Its bright metallic gleam in stark contrast to the deep purple of Mugen's fully engorged cock. A small trickle of blood ran down from it. It was so much better than Jin had feared that he was almost giddy with relief. Without thinking, Jin leaned forward to lick the blood from Mugen.

Mugen's body convulsed wildly and he made an inarticulate sound half growl and half scream, before blowing his load all over Jin's glasses and stunned face. As the aftershocks tore through his body, Mugen fell back laughing weakly as his body continued to shudder with wave after wave of intense orgasm.

With a disgruntled look on his face, Jin removed his glasses and cleaned them and his face, before looking once more at Mugen. The look of euphoria on Mugen's face made everything better. He had obviously made the right choice for his lover's happiness, although he still wasn't sure how he felt about the whole thing.

With that thought, Jin's eyes were once more drawn to Mugen's cock. It was still fully engorged and there was no trace of further bleeding much to his surprise. Just as with the first ring, Jin could not pull his eyes away. Then he reached out and touched the ring, tugging on it lightly. Mugen groaned hoarsely and once again his body was wracked with shudders.

"If you keep doing that, you'll have to follow through."

Jin tugged again and realized that Mugen had not subsided. He was still as hard as he was after the piercing.

"You really like this?"

"Uh huh," the rogue moaned. "Just keep tugging on that and you'll see how much!"

Curiosity overriding his concern, Jin leaned forward and took the head of Mugen's cock into his mouth. The novel sensation of the metal ring on his tongue and the way Mugen arched up into him made him want to play with the ring. He used his tongue to move it around slightly. Mugen immediately began panting and gasping like he never had before. The husky grunts and groans were practically torn from him.

"Ohhhh… Yeahhh…"

The way that Mugen was starting to thrust into his mouth made Jin worried that the rogue would harm himself. So reluctantly he pulled away from Mugen. With a cry, Mugen grabbed for his hair but only managed to remove the tie holding it back, and Jin's hair cascaded through his fingers as Jin escaped Mugen's grasp.

"I told you, you'd better be ready to follow through," Mugen growled, grabbing Jin's hair and pulling him back for a kiss. "We… are… not… done!"

"Understood." And Jin dove back into the kiss, his hair falling in a curtain around their faces, cutting them off from the rest of the world in a place that was just for them.

Mugen was even wilder than he normally was, all but ripping Jin's clothing off, and this inspired Jin to attempt to keep pace with him. The kisses were needy and demanding, raw with desire, stealing their breath away. Jin was panting almost as heavily as Mugen was. He tried propping himself up to keep his weight off of Mugen's piercing. But Mugen was having none of that. He was rubbing the head of his cock against Jin's belly and urging him to do more. Finally Mugen handed the little vial of oil to Jin.

"Don't make me wait…"

Jin poured a pool of oil into his hand and let it warm before anointing himself. He ran his finger tips down Mugen's shaft and over his balls searching ever lower. Mugen spread his legs wide and shifted his hips forward to give him easier access. When Jin's fingers found the bud that they were searching for Mugen gave a contented sigh and relaxed into his touch. The fingers slid in easily and Mugen went to great pains to see that Jin knew just how much he was enjoying it.

Mugen reached down and took Jin's other hand and guided it to the ring. Jin touched it as carefully as he could and Mugen gasped and pushed up against him. "I won't break!" Mugen panted out between gasps.

"What am I going to do with you?"Jin asked, the affection in his voice difficult to hide.

"Fuck me! Now!"

Jin entered his lover carefully. When he would have taken his hand away from the ring, Mugen held it in place and urged him to tug on it. Jin tugged lightly with great care. Mugen responded by pushing down onto Jin, his passage clenching rhythmically. Jin enjoyed the results of his stimulation, but couldn't focus on moving while trying not to hurt his partner. Once Mugen realized this, he relented and allowed Jin to release the ring.

Mugen played almost idly with the ring while Jin started to move. But Jin wasn't fooled; he could feel the affect this was having on Mugen in the way his entire body seemed to throb with every motion Mugen's fingers made. The throbbing and clenching on his own cock was beginning to push Jin towards his own orgasm.

"Yeah… Fuck yeah… Fuck!"

The cum poured in waves from Mugen as his body thrashed uncontrollably under Jin. Jin just held still and rode Mugen's orgasm until he came violently, too.

"Mugen...!"

Then he moved to the side until he only half lay on Mugen. Their breathing harsh in his ears. He looked down the length of Mugen to see the pierced shaft only just now slowly going soft. And most amazing of all, there was still no blood.

"We're going to have to clean that," Jin motioned to the piercing.

"I'll just put it in the sake." And he proceeded to do just that, dipping it into the little cup then offering the cup to Jin after first taking a sip from it. Jin was nonplussed for a moment, but then he drank the rest of the sake down with a little flourish.

"The rest of the wedding feast will have to wait, I need my sleep."

When Jin burrowed into the futon next to Mugen, he could feel his heart swell. He had done something for his lover that only he could do. Something that Mugen had wanted obsessively. Something that had made them both happy in the end.

Mugen gathered him into his arms and Jin carefully settled himself half on Mugen. This time before Mugen fell asleep, Jin said quietly, "I like you."

Mugen's arms tightened around him, "Me, too."


End file.
